


Happy birthday trouty mouth

by Sifle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp, established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday trouty mouth

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to get this out of my system before i got pissed drunk for sids birthday!

Sidney was expecting something, the boys always had something special planned for his birthday. But today was odd, it was almost 10pm and he'd seen his family and friends and team mates and absolutely nothing embarrassing had happened to him yet. 

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he dropped his keys down on the small end table of his family's small cabin. Almost. There was a light on in the back somewhere and he was very apprehensive. Had there been squatters here over the summer? Surely not....

He shouted when a strong arm wrapped around his waist. But the warm breath next to his ear and the scratch of stubble combined with the familiar cologne put him at ease and he laughed and sighed in relief. 

“I thought there were squatters...Ovie.....”

“Happy birthday trouty mouth, your mother lent me keys...knows is special day for you.” Ovechkin murmured into his ear. “Been planning this eh? And here I thought I could get away without any embarrassing birthday moments.” 

Ovie laughed. “You want embarrassing moment? I can give embarrassing moment to Sid....” He squeezed sid tighter and herded him to the bedroom. “how old now? 25?” He could feel the smirk on ovechkins lips before he was pushed onto the bed.

“Alex what are you...” He didnt have a chance to finish as the 200 pound russian beast man handled him over his lap. “Is time for birthday spanking Sid....” He practically yanked Sids shorts and underwear off as the boy kicked at him half heartedly. He settled almost immediately as Ovie's hands groped at his ass. 

“Ugh....Alex...youre gonna want to finish this if you start it...” Sid groaned as Ovie continued to felch him up. “I enjoy as much as you do, sid, count with me birthday boy!” 

Sidney couldn't help but get hard, lying over Alex's lap, letting heavy hands abuse his ass. “And one to grow on!” Alex crowed. Sidney was panting heavily as Alex ran his hands over the red abused flesh. “Now have special gift for you....” 

Alex rolled sid over so he could grip his cock and stroke it a few times. “Is it a blow job? Please tell me its a blow job....” Sidney whimpered. Alex laughed. “Birthday blow job is best blow job Sid, how you guess?” He grinned, slithering down Sid's body to tease his cock with the very tip of his tongue. 

“C'mon Alex, I've had a long day....I need this...” Sid sighed, stroking his hands through Alex's hair. “You had long season sid, deserve something special....” He took Sid in his mouth and let sid set the pace, trying desperately not to choke as Sid thrust up into his mouth. It was the kids birthday after all and if Sid liked to hear him choke and gag well....Ovie would be the last person to deny him that. 

When Sid gripped his hair tightly and held his head still he knew what was coming. He hummed deep in his throat and let Sid come in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and milking his balls for every last drop. He swallowed hard as sidney finally pulled him off his dick, sat up to look him in the eye, fell into him bonelessly. 

“Kiss me...” Sidney pleaded. Alex was helpless when Sidney sounded so entirely satisfied and gave him what he wanted. He would give him anything he wanted tonight. Over and over. As long as the kid could stay awake for it. And even when he'd woken up in the middle of the night, wrapped around Alex's body. He let himself be taken slow and deep, Sid pressed against his back. And in the morning though it wasn't Sid's birthday anymore he planned on waking him with his mouth, his fingers, his tongue. As long as Sidney would let him, he would keep giving him these little gifts. Until the end of summer when they had to go their separate ways. 

“We gotta do this again.” Sid said, grinning like mad at Alex. “Well,” Alex said as he mixed the pancake batter that morning “maybe take a short break right before preseason....come to dc, show ovie a happy birthday?” He nudged Sid with a wooden spoon and Sid looked at him like he wouldn't have to wait that long. He smothered Alex against the counter and let the pancakes go in return for what he thought was a much more satisfying breakfast.


End file.
